


The Royal Treatment

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio Likes to Tease, HBD Ignis, Ignis is stressed, M/M, Noctis Is Lazy, Polyship Roadtrip, Prompto is Anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: It's Ignis's birthday, but he hates traditional gift-giving. What are his boyfriends to do?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Royal Treatment

Ignis had always been practical to a fault. Why should he buy clothing to wear when he’s off work that he couldn’t just as easily wear to work, or buy groceries without a pre-planned recipe to use the ingredients in? It just seemed wasteful. This tendency was great for his wallet, but it made for misery when his boyfriends wanted to celebrate the man’s birthday.

“Nooooct, what am I supposed to do for Iggy’s birthday? He’ll get mad if I try to buy him anything, but I can’t just do nothing, not when this is his first birthday since we started dating!” Prompto whined in his ear, draped over the back of the couch. He received a sarcastic head pat in response, followed by a peck on the cheek.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. I’m probably going to just clean up before he gets here for once. Make a whole event out of it if I can, so he doesn’t start thinking it’s something I have the brain space for regularly.”

“Dude, if you don’t have the brain space to keep your own shit clean, how do you think Ignis feels, cleaning up after you, and doing all his advisor-y duties, and taking care of his own household? He does everything you do, plus more.”

Noct shrugged, “I don’t know, he’s just Specs. It’s what he does. He’s better at being all logical and compartmentalizing shit.”

“That still doesn’t sound fair, but whatever. At least he appreciates me in comparison, since I know how to do my own dishes! ...Anyway, if you’re cleaning up after yourself, what’s Gladio doing?”

“I think he said he’d cook? Nobody wants me to. I can slice cucumber and roll sushi, but I shouldn’t be trusted with any appliance more temperamental than a toaster, and even that’s iffy.” Noctis shuddered, remembering the fate of his last toaster. He didn’t know that the grilled cheese hack he had seen online could be so dangerous. There were still a couple of scorch marks under one of the cabinets.

“Oh dear Astrals, please tell me he can cook more than just Cup Noodles. I like them as much as the next guy, but Ignis deserves better than that salt bomb.”

“I’ve had his cooking. He’s fine. I’m pretty sure Jared, the Amicitia family retainer, taught him to cook as a teen, so he wouldn’t starve to death or die of sodium poisoning as soon as he moved out. He makes an awesome lasagna.”

Although the knowledge that Gladio was capable of cooking was heartening, it still didn’t really solve his problem. If the cooking and cleaning were both taken care of, what could he do? How else could he take stress off his boyfriend’s shoulders? He found himself pacing the length of Noct’s apartment, hoping the motion would dislodge an idea from the depths of his brain. Eventually, he realized that he could do so a bit more literally. He could give him a massage!

“Hey, Noct, can I look through your massage oils? I think that’s what I’m going to do for Iggy’s birthday.”

“Ooh, yeah, that’s a good idea, actually. I wish I had thought of it. Go for it, dude.”   
  
“Thanks!” Prompto bounded off to the bedroom. It may have been nominally the Prince’s, but he was pretty sure that he’d spent more time in this bedroom than the one in the house he shared with his parents these days. He immediately headed to the appropriate bedside drawer to rifle through the ever-expanding collection of massage oils and muscle relaxing balms crowding out Noct’s knee braces and heating pad. Which scent would Ignis like? Bergamot was more Prompto’s taste, cedar made him think of Gladio, Noctis might kill him if he used the jasmine and vanilla… Aha! Lavender would be perfect for Ignis, and was supposed to be super relaxing, to boot! He grabbed the bottle and put it in his bag, so he knew it wouldn’t get used up or go missing entirely before Ignis’s birthday in a couple of days.

* * *

Like most other days, Ignis’s birthday started promptly at five in the morning. He was glad that he had stayed in his quarters in the Citadel the evening before; it meant he had a little bit more time to himself before his morning workout. He changed out of his pajamas into his usual workout clothes of a tank top and sweatpants, brewed himself a pot of coffee, and checked his email and schedule on his phone as he nursed his morning dose of caffeine. It looked like his Uncle Ventus had made sure that his evening was free, along with a planned private lunch with the Lucis Caelums, the Amicitias, his uncle, and Prompto. That meant one less meal he had to handle on his own. Lovely.

After his workout, which included an impromptu sparring session with Nyx, Ignis found himself at Noct’s apartment. He was surprised to find that the borderline-narcoleptic prince was already out of bed. From the sound of it, Noctis was in the shower, with his laundry neatly sorted for once. A pleasant surprise, to be sure. If only the younger man could be so productive every day.

While he waited for his charge to finish in the bathroom, Ignis set out to prepare Noct’s morning tea. However, before he got further than filling the kettle, he heard the slam of the front door, almost immediately followed by a slightly sweaty hug from his youngest partner.

“Happy birthday, Iggy! Do you want me to get Noct out here for you? I need to go shower anyway.”

“That would be lovely, dear. Don’t dawdle too long, all three of us need to be at the Citadel before too long.” He received a bright smile and a pair of finger guns in response.

“You got it, Igster! Be back in a jiffy!” Ignis chuckled at the flurry of blond hair disappearing into the bedroom before returning to his tea-making task. The tea finished steeping just in time for him to place it in front of the still-damp prince.

“Good morning, love. Are you prepared for the council meeting today?”

Noctis stared into his mug for a few seconds before replying. “I guess. There’s only so much prep I can do on crop yields in Southwest Duscae before I risk my brain melting out my ears, especially since I’m not a farmer or meteorologist or anything.”

“Very well, then. Did you see that we’re to have lunch with your father today?”   
  
“Yeah. You’re practically a son to him, of course he’s gonna make some sort of effort to see you on your birthday.” Noctis paused. “Wait, shit. I haven’t said happy birthday to you yet!”

Ignis snickered at the horrified look on the prince’s face. “It’s fine, darling, I don’t expect you to be fully awake for another hour, at least.” He received an affectionate nuzzle in response. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn’t dating a cat. He’d certainly heard glaives call him “Nyactis” when they thought nobody else was around, and he couldn’t really fault them. He leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

A sudden squeal startled him. Prompto was in the doorway, hands over his mouth. “That was so cute! You two should be snuggly like that more often!”

Noctis groaned. “Not you, too. Iris has been saying that to me for weeks. I thought it was just her being a teenage girl.”

“Nope! You two are cute together, but you never show it. It makes it more exciting!”

Ignis decided to end the conversation before Prompto went off on one of his famous rambling tangents. “Anyway, we’re expected at the Citadel soon; we ought to make sure we’re all ready to go.” He looked pointedly at Noctis, who looked as if he was preparing to fall back asleep sitting up in his barstool. A dangerous decision, and one he couldn’t rule out entirely. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ignis was the last to arrive at Noct’s apartment that evening. He desperately hoped that Gladio had at least managed to convince their charge to finish his paperwork before flopping in front of his television. To his surprise, he walked in the door to the scent of garlic in the air and an actually tidy living area. The only thing out of place seemed to be where Prompto’s bag had slouched against the wall, since the loop that was intended to hang it on the wall hook had long since broken off. He placed it atop the shelving unit so it wouldn’t become a trip hazard before walking into the kitchen.

“What is that lovely smell?” Ignis asked. He found himself swept up in well-tanned, muscular, tattooed arms, and kissed until he was left breathless.

“I’m making my famous lasagna. You shouldn’t have to cook on your birthday, and Noctis isn’t allowed in the kitchen for anything more complex than a bowl of cereal.” Gladio dropped to a whisper. “Don’t tell Prince Picky-pants over there, but there’s carrots in the sauce. So his lifelong quest to develop scurvy will have to wait another day.”

“He’ll be terribly disappointed, then.”

“Of course. Now, go sit down. Knowing you, you’ve been on your feet longer than I have today, and I’ve been training recruits all afternoon.” Ignis acquiesced, but not before stealing another kiss and pouring himself a glass of his favorite Altissian wine.

With the distraction of Gladio out of the way, Ignis suddenly realized that the younger pair weren’t playing video games as he’d expected. Instead, they were sitting together at the dining room table, both leaning over piles of files. Had Prompto managed to focus his nonstop energy into leading Noctis into being productive? He stood between the two, laid one arm across each of their shoulders, and greeted them with a kiss each.

“How are you two doing this fine evening?” He asked.

“Great!” Prompto chirped. “I’ve been helping Noctis with a project he volunteered for earlier. He wants to set up a relief fund for farmers displaced by daemons, and I’m trying to see if there’s precedent for a Crown-led fundraising campaign.” Noctis didn’t say anything, but Ignis could see his ears turning pink, abashed. Cute. He was always so shy about his ideas, even though they were always in the best interests of the populace, and usually taken on board.

“That sounds like an excellent idea. I’ll leave you two to it for now. Let me know if you need help with anything.” And with the knowledge that his laziest partner was being responsible, he took a seat on the couch. Ah, not having to take care of everything for everybody was so refreshing.

After an excellent meal, Prompto snuck up behind the advisor, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Hey Iggy?”

“Yes, dear heart?”

“I haven’t had a chance to do anything for you yet, and I want to give you the royal treatment. Would you be cool with a massage? I picked out the perfect massage oil and everything!”

Ignis fought not to laugh at Prompto’s sudden bashfulness. No matter how endearing it was, he knew he couldn’t react with the open joy he wanted, lest it be misread as ridicule. “Of course, darling, that sounds lovely. Where would you like me?”

Prompto chuckled, running his hands through his hair. “I, uh, hadn’t thought about it. If you sit in the living room, we can also watch TV, or you can lay in Noct’s bed and be extra chill…”

“How about the living room, then? That way, we can all be together, and any accidental oil spills won’t sully Noct’s bedding.”

“That works. Go ahead and take off your shirt and get comfy; I’ll be right back with the oil!” Ignis couldn’t resist watching Prompto scamper off to the entryway; he might not be willing to say it aloud, but he certainly appreciated the view of Prompto’s ass bouncing. Once the blond was out of view, he started carefully removing his shirt. It wouldn’t do to tug off any of the buttons or leave unnecessary wrinkles, after all.

By the time Ignis had properly divested himself, Noctis had already climbed into Gladio’s lap and set up the TV to their favorite streaming service. “What do you want to watch, Specs? As long as it’s not one of your creepy true crime shows, I’m pretty sure none of us will complain.”

“Then how about the chaotic cooking competition? I feel like that would be a good compromise of everyone’s interests.”

“Hell, yeah! Coming right up!”

Right as the show started, Prompto entered the living room, massage oil bottle in hand. “You ready to get your chill on, Igster?” Ignis’s laugh was drowned out by Gladio’s boisterous guffaws.

“Is that your idea of romantic, Chocobo? Maybe I need to give you a few pointers.” Gladio’s teasing led to its inevitable conclusion: Prompto turned bright red.

“Leave the poor boy alone,” Ignis interjected. “I, for one, appreciate the enthusiasm. May I smell the oil you chose, Prompto?”

Prompto scrambled to pass the bottle over as he sat down. Once Ignis had it in hand, he peeked at the label before uncapping it and taking a whiff. “Mmm, lavender, excellent choice.” He handed the bottle back before settling against Prompto’s legs. “Ready when you are, love.”

Ignis spent the evening being systematically pampered by his boyfriends, between Prompto’s massage and Noctis keeping his wine glass topped up. By the end of the third episode of their show, he was practically a puddle of goo at Prompto’s feet. He usually wasn’t fond of birthday celebrations, but tonight certainly made up for previous years’ excessive pomp. His boyfriends were the best.


End file.
